Feelings
by Haohoro Rulez
Summary: The feeling of Takuya, YAOI TAKOUJI, Reviews
1. Confusion

I doesn´t own DIGIMON

This fic places in digimon 4, when they go in the trailmon that leads them to the Dark Continent.

The whole fic is with Takuya's point of view, and is yaoi, relation male/male, if it does not like to you you can return yourself in this moment.

It is a Takouji, I use the Japanese name Kouji, that Koji.

**Feelings**

**Chapter 1: Confusion **

**For: Taku-chan**

Now we are in trailmon and I notice that Junpei and Izumi is chatting of something in that I am not interested, Tomoki this put to bed in the seat of opposite me, and Kouji... he is in the side of Tomoki seeing the landscape, with his dark eyes, showing tranquility, and seriousness, this seriousness that often me to fight with him, but … why I blush?, it will be perhaps that … not, it is illogical, but … auch, someone I strike me, I raise my face and see that was …

" Kouji, why you beat me?" I say to him, one sees me and says to me " for that you still had to me looking at me in 5 minutes, as idiot and it I bother later speak to you and you do not answer me, and I started worrying myself " ¡ Whattt!!! What I worry for my? I believe that better answer he before me blow again " I´m ok, already you should not worry " and I notice that I am blushing mas still and noticing that Kouji says something since ' Are you all right?' but being not totally sure since I am extremely put in my thoughts why Kouji will have worried for my? And why I am blushing more? And … auch, it is another blow and I say to him:

" Why you are a so aggressive Kouji ", and he turns round and begins to walking, he sits down and says " It not your problem, and you do not turn to look this way " I see he, and I turn round before Kouji I struck me again.

I do not understand this boy, suddenly he worries for my, and later he begins me to throbbing and gets angry With me and also why I will have blushed? It will be that perhaps I fell in love with Kouji?... Naaa, I doubt it, of assurance it was a shame je, je, je, Duch

" Why you strike me again Kouji? " I protest and he answers me " I said to you that should not look at me with this idiot's face, and you continued }seeing me again with your  idiot´s face " he says to me and he goes away to another coach, there hurts me that says to me that I have idiot's face, but...  I seeing he again, i don't now, but i feel a bit confused and hurted, I believe that I am going to go away to the coach of forward, I want to cry, and I do not like that they see me to cry

Owari

I really hope you like it, I am not in the habit of writing in English and tralate this with a translator, please review

Taku-chan


	2. Pain

Digimon don´t own me, but this fic, yes ^_^

I want to greet to: Hyper Pegasus, Jaded Rose, CutieCherry and KellyQ, Thanks for send a review, this chapter is in dedication for you guys.

This fic is Yaoi, if you don´t like, don´t read.

Is a Takouji fic.

**Feelings**

**Chapter 2: Pain**

**By: Taku-chan**

**Date: June 8, 2003**

Why there has to hurt me what Kouji says to me?, why it will be?, Did I have fallen in love with him?, I listen that touch the door, clean myself my tears and ask:

" Who is it? "

" Is me, Zoe, ¿ Can I come in? " she says to me and I answer she "yes" she opens the door of the coach and sits down near with me 

" Why do you came Zoe? " I say to she 

" To know how are you be " she says to me

" I am fine,  I only was thinking in … " it rapid keep silent  before saying, that I am thinking about Kouji.

" About whom you were thinking? " What I going to say?

" I´m thinking about a girl that I like, she is in our world, you should not believe that you are. " I say to she and I laugh nervously.

" Liar, but since I see, that you do not want to say that to me, better I do not insist you " she was prepared to go but I stopped her, to ask something.

" Zoe, how you know that I am lying? "

"you said it how nothing, your nervous laugh, and because it is possible to to see you in your eyes, I can read you like a book, Takuya, I am a woman, you underestimate me, and besides i know whom you like " Whatttttttttttttt?, she knows whom I like, but if I not whom I like "

" Bu, bu, bu, but how you know it? " I say to she very difficultly, since I have a knot in the throat.

" Easy, the form what you look them, that you spend a lot of time near of them, and for what someones say: ' The persons that fight, there are like very much ' " with that, I knows that she know that I like Kouji, though neither I don´t knew it, jejeje, I believe that if I am an absent-minded person, I see that Zoe already gone, and I sit down happily, finally that I am in love with Kouji.

_"I said to you that should not look at me with this idiot's face, and you continued seeing me again with your idiot´s face "_

" Kouji, why do you said that to me?, that really hurt me, I like you, I love you, well I believe, and you … " " Whatttttt?", someone interrupted me, I believe that I  spoken instead of thinking it, I roll over and I petrified.

"Kouji"

" What you said Takuya? " I see a fury in his eyes.

" Kouji, I … " I was interrupted again by Kouji

" Shut up, how you you dare to fall in love with me?, you are a Fag, a stupid Fag " he says to me, I feel me heart broken in thousands of pieces, Kouji approaches and slaps me, and I lets go out a few tears, and Kouji says to me "Never come near me, I hate you fag, Never come near me" saying it Kouji goes away of the coach and I remain in the floor crying " Why Kouji? "

End of the 2nd chapter

I hope you like it, , and I hope I do not commit suicide for having made cry to Takuya, since he is my favorite character. 

I did this chapter with Traslator, and with my knowlege of english, I hope you understand that, and please send a review.

Atte:

Taku-chan


End file.
